


First Day

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Child Abuse, First Day of School, Gen, Muggle! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't and never will own Harry Potter.

A knock sounded on his cupboard door and Harry groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He'd been having the most fantastic dreams, of dragons and werewolves and a beautiful lost princess who looked suspiciously like the girl that Harry had been in love with half of last term. Figured it was a dream, he thought, and clambered out of his cot, knocking away a few spiders who clung to his socks.

"Go on, make breakfast," Aunt Petunia glared at him as she rushed past. Of course, Harry realized. Today was the first day of school.

Something rapped him on the top of the head and he stumbled, wincing as he looked up through watering eyes to see Dudley thudding down the steps, already smartly dressed in his new Smeltings uniform and carrying (of course) his prized Smeltings cane. Harry wished he had the nerve to seize it and break it over his knee, but if he did that, Dudley would just use the _pieces_. And then he'd be in for it.

"And when you're done with breakfast, you get dressed in your school uniform too," Petunia directed, clattering by with another load of laundry. Harry groaned and nodded, reluctantly picturing the wrinkled grey bits of his uniform that resembled dried elephant skin more than anything else. He supposed his aunt had given it a good try, but nothing could make Dudley's cast-offs better. Nothing.

At least Dudley was also miserable over breakfast, Harry thought uncharitably as he wolfed down a piece of toast. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept fussing over him, Aunt Petunia dabbing away tears with an immaculately pressed handkerchief.

"Off you go," Aunt Petunia said, studying his uniform with a critical eye. "It is a bit big on you, isn't it," she mused, more to herself than anything. Harry bit his lip to keep from replying.

And with that, Dudley was off to Smeltings and Harry was off to Stonewall High.


End file.
